A STORY TO END THEM ALL
by RubberChickenFY
Summary: This story is not for the faint of humor or heart. Some of lesser, yet still known, stories are mashed up and thrown together with a twist of a rubber chicken, overly depressed Beck, half-chicken half-lost Tori, a Police Officer David, and an all-knowing Sikowitz... what else could a story need? Rated T because lord knows what might happen
1. Preface

**Tori's POV**

The first day of school: a time where each group of friends reconnect and ramble on and on about their crazy summers and how much they miss each other. Everything is as it should be, that is, unless you are the new girl whose father is the crazy acting teacher and the only person you've ever really talked to, other than your father, is one of your father's many students. Yeah, I'm more or less screwed.

"Are you sure I'm supposed to be here dad? I mean these kids are crazy talented and I'm just me, talentless Tori with a dream of making it big, which will never happen." I sigh and slump into one of the many student chairs. My chestnut hair rests on the top of my head in a half-hearted bun and my glasses slowly slip down the bridge of my nose.

"Victoria, darling, don't say those things. You are just as talented as the students that walk these halls; you just haven't been able to unleash your potential. You need to believe in yourself, no matter how cliché that sounds." He rests a hand on my shoulder and I groan. I'm not mad because I think he is being unreasonable, I'm mad because I know that he is right and this is the only way for me to ever fit in.

"One last thing… Why is there a rubber chicken and why does it look like it's staring into my soul?" I awkwardly change my posture and push myself off the chair.

"Oh, that thing? It belongs to a student of mine. Now Tori, you are going to see a lot of weird things outside of this door. You will be tempted to think that you are seeing copies of the same people floating around, but keep in mind that outside of this room, you are entering the halls of the multi-verse of Hollywood Arts. Try to keep to your own stories. Or else you might change the way in which the stories exist."

"Um… okay…" I say before walking out of the room and straight into a world which I have ever seen before.

_**A/N: I know that this is an extremely short chapter to post, but If I go any further you would enter the first chapter. Please leave me all your hate in the comments, I would love to read all of it. Until next time, RubberChickenFY**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing because Beck owns me.**_


	2. Chapter 1

"Why thank you" I said silly

_**A/N: ALRIGHT YOU RUBBER CHICKEN MOFOS I FINALLY FINISHED MY NEW CHAPTER HOPE YOU ENJOY IT! RUBBER CHICKEN OUT!**_


	3. Chapter 2

The sun slowly peaks over the horizon, granting reborn light to engulf the the land around it. The sight is breathtaking and neither of us are willing to break our comfortable silence. So we keep still, our bodies wrapped around one another, our hearts beat with the steady rhythm of our breaths. In this one moment, everything is perfect.

Just me and my rubber chicken. Perfection. Happy in each other's arms. Nothing can ruin this moment.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" A voice screeches from the foot of my bed. I look up, sleep still present in my eyes, and see a very confused brunette. Shit.

"Tori, it's not what it looks like…" my heart begins to race. I can see a hint of rage in her eyes as she leans closer to me. She doesn't say anything, her hand slips under the sheets and I swallow hard. A smirk appears on her face as she pulls her hand out in victory as _my_ rubber chicken is caught in her grasp. She holds it to her chest as she gathers the rest of her things. I offer a whimper in protest as she heads to the door of my RV.

"I'll see you tonight." She says through her smirk and I cock an eyebrow. She rolls her eyes, "Remember you are meeting my parents tonight. But let me warn you, my dad's a cop, and he will make sure you know." She places a soft kiss on the head of the rubber chicken before placing him in her purse and walking out of the door.

_**A/N: Another amazing chapter completed. I have out done myself this time. But just you guys wait for next chapter, it gets even better. RUBBER CHICKEN OUT!**_


End file.
